


all my wonders

by jojo_saltzman



Series: Chaubrey Week 2020 [4]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Chaubrey - Freeform, Chaubrey Week, Chaubrey Week 2020, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26373028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojo_saltzman/pseuds/jojo_saltzman
Summary: Written for day four of Chaubrey Week. Prompt: Domestic Fluff
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Aubrey Posen, Chloe Beale/Aubrey Posen
Series: Chaubrey Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911109
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	all my wonders

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized I messed up the order. I switched up yesterday's prompt with today's haha. Sorry.

Finding yourself between two women who are at odds with one another is a bit complicated but when one is thirty-two and the other is eight years old, it can be downright distracting. Or adorable. It depends on the perspective.

If you look at it from Chloe’s point of view, the answer is definitely adorable.

She hasn’t been paying attention for the last two hours. She’s guiltily of that, sure, she can admit it but, in her defense, her editor called her yesterday evening to inform her that she needed to send her first draft of her novel to meet the publisher’s deadline. So, the first thing she did the next morning was to sit down in front of her laptop and write, write and write some more.

Aubrey just took one good look at Chloe in the morning and understood that she had to work and took it upon herself to prepare Millie for school. She barely registered Aubrey’s goodbye kiss as she ushered Millie out the door, while the blonde hurried downtown to the firm she worked at as a lawyer.

That’s one of the many reason Chloe loved her wife. She understood her without her uttering a word.

* * *

The day flew by quickly and Chloe still hasn’t left her spot at the kitchen table. She was making good progress thought, completing six more chapters. Aubrey arrived home a little while ago, Millie wobbling behind her with her bright pink Powerpuff Girls backpack. Chloe teared herself away to greet them both but eventually gravitated back to the laptop while Aubrey took over again, trying to entertain their daughter in the living room to give the redhead some space to work.

For a while, the entire house is silent. Chloe picks up her head and looks around. Quiet in their home is never a good sign.

And surely enough, soon she can hear shouting from the living room and shortly after Chloe watches Millie storms into the kitchen dramatically and Aubrey follows behind her.

“Mommy tell her!” Millie shouts while looking at Aubrey but directs her request to Chloe.

Chloe doesn’t know what she’s talking about but she can see that she’s very upset. She opens her mouth to speak but Aubrey beats her to it and sternly gazes at her daughter.

“No, you won’t use Mommy to get out of this, young lady. Not this time. You did something very bad and you need to learn that your actions have consequences.” Aubrey raises her voice but doesn’t shout.

Before they had Millie, they discussed and agreed to try and stray away from shouting as much as possible and instead to use their words to educate and love. Aubrey grew up in a home where she heard nothing else but yelling and fighting and Chloe always hated it so it was one of their easiest tactics to agree on.

Moving closer to Chloe, Millie starts a staring contest with her mother over the kitchen table. Chloe glances at Aubrey who has her hands on her hips and the Posen’s glare that she inherited from her father pointed straight back at their daughter. Chloe decides to abandon her work (this seems more interesting) and leans back against her chair with a bemused smile. Even though the air should be filled with tension, Chloe couldn’t help but swoon over how much Millie reminds her of Aubrey.

They were almost the perfect replica of each other. The blonde hair, the dimples in her cheeks when she smiles and the shape of her nose. The only thing that differentiate them was Millie’s eyes. Because somehow, by some miracle, Millie’s got Chloe’s ocean blue eyes. And they don’t know how. But they absolutely love it, especially Aubrey.

The blonde always seems so lost in those eyes, so much like Chloe’s that it sometimes freaks Aubrey out.

Chloe bounces back and forth between the two of them like in a tennis match, waiting for somebody to break.

And it doesn’t take long for Millie to start pouting when Aubrey doesn’t show any signs of backing down.

“I didn’t do anything wrong, Mamma.” She whines like only a child can and stomps her foot, making Chloe’s grin grew in size.

“Yes, you did. You don’t just go up to people and push them for no reason, Emilia. That poor little boy did nothing to earn that treatment from you.” Aubrey explains.

Chloe’s smile vanishes from her face at the word push.

“What?” She asks sternly, all traces of happiness gone from her expression.

Aubrey turns to Chloe with a raised eyebrow. “Yes. The teacher told me when I picked her up. Apparently, Jason was minding his business on the swing and Emilia went ahead and pushed him off. He’s fine but… that’s not the point.”

Chloe sighs then looks at their daughter. “What exactly happened, Millie?”

It doesn’t sound like something Millie would do so Chloe knew there’s more to the story. Aubrey glances at Millie waiting patiently for an explanation.

“No-nothing, he’s mean.” She stutters as big crocodile tears gather up in her eyes when she realizes that Chloe won’t take her side. She crosses her arms over her small body as she shrinks under the gazes of her parents.

Chloe goes around the kitchen table and kneels down in front of her to be at eye level. Blue meets blue as Chloe gently grips her chin.

“You know that we don’t use violence to solve our problems, baby. Not in this house. But I know you did not push that boy without a reason. We are not trying to get you in trouble, baby girl. We just want to know what happened so we can defend you if it comes down to it.” She speaks gently while Aubrey abandons her rigid posture and lets her shoulders drop with a sigh, kneeling down beside Chloe to take Millie’s hand in hers.

“Your Mommy’s right, Pumpkin. We love you very much but you need to tell us what happened.” Her tone remains soft but still holds a stern undertone that indicates she won’t back down until she talks.

Millie sighs dramatically making Chloe and Aubrey to try and conceal their smiles.

“He stepped on my backpack.” She whispers.

“That’s it?” Aubrey blurs out but Chloe elbows her in the side. Aubrey lets out a small yelp but shuts her mouth and focuses back on Millie.

The little girl nods quickly. “And – And me and Rachel were –“

“Rachel and I.”

Chloe elbows her again.

“Sorry, sorry. It’s impulse.” Aubrey apologizes and closes her mouth.

“Keep going, honey.” Chloe encourages Millie.

“Rachel and I were making best friend bracelets at the craft table and he hit Rachel in the head with a football. She’s cried, Mommy.” Millie looks at Chloe pleadingly to understand her point of view.

“Was it on purpose?” Aubrey asks.

Millie lowers her head. “I – I don’t know.”

“Did he apologize afterwards?” Chloe questions and squeezes Millie’s hand.

“Yes.” Millie sighs, now seeing what she did wrong. “Am I in trouble?”

Aubrey bits her bottom lip and looks at Chloe. “No, baby. You’re not in trouble. But only because it was the first time you did something bad and you were standing up for your friend.”

“But next time –“ Chloe takes over. “If something like this happens, remember to use your words instead of your hands, alright?”

Millie nods miserably and Chloe pulls her down to kiss her all over her face to make her giggle. When she deems Millie’s smile is big enough, she gently pats her on the bottom and shoos her up to her room to do her homework. Both of them watch her leave with grin on their faces.

Standing up, Aubrey helps Chloe off the floor and pulls her into a proper kiss. Chloe sighs into her mouth and melts into her embrace, sweeping her fingers through her blonde hair. Aubrey pulls away and rests her forehead against Chloe’s.

“She’s gonna give me grey hair sooner or later…” Aubrey murmurs good-heartedly as Chloe giggles.

“Well, she’s your mini-me. The answer is definitely sooner.”

Aubrey rolls her eyes but can’t argue with her point.

* * *

Chloe is every aware of the clock striking midnight when she finally presses enter and sends her first draft to her editor. Her fingers ache and she’s pretty sure her head is going to explode if she looks at the bright screen for one more minute. Aubrey has already put Millie to bed but not before the little blonde skipped into Chloe’s lap to cover her mother’s face with kisses and hugs. Chloe squeezed her for a long moment then patted her behind with a smile and watched the loves of her life walk up the stairs, leaving her in the dark.

Now finally free to go to bed herself, Chloe closes her laptop with a sigh and stands up tiredly, taking a moment to stretch her sore muscles before climbing up the stairs. A fond smile stretches across her face when she peaks her head through the white door with pink letters that spell out M-I-L-L-I-E and sees her baby girl fast asleep on her yellow bed, her fist tucked under her chin with Ms. Bunny held tightly to her side.

Now, Chloe is very proud of her of her accomplishment as a writer; she has won countless awards while selling millions of copies of her many books but none of it would matter if she didn’t have anybody to come home to. Being a wife and a mother is something she has dreamt about all her life and the fact that she got to marry her best friend and have a physical representation of their love in their daughter is Chloe’s greatest achievements.

Closing the door carefully not to wake the sleeping girl, Chloe creeps down to the end of the hallway and goes into their bedroom with a happy sigh. Aubrey is sitting up on their king size bed, her black – and very sexy in Chloe’s opinion - reading glasses perched on the tip of her nose and flipping through a file with laser focus. They have been together thirteen years now; three years dating and ten years married but Chloe has never been more attracted to her wife. Her tenderness and love for her family made Chloe fell in love with her over and over again every day.

Chloe takes a second to just look at her while she is unnoticed, leaning against the doorway with her arms crossed and admiring her wife’s beauty before calling out.

“No work in the bedroom, remember?”

Aubrey’s head snaps up and she bits back a smile before closing the file and dropping it onto the bedside table, “I know, I’m sorry. I was just waiting for you to come up.” She tilts her head to the side with a soft smile. “I’ve missed you today.”

“Me too. I’m sorry I’ve been so busy.” Chloe sighs. “You know how deadlines can be.”

Aubrey laughs softly before nodding. “Yeah, I do. It’s okay.” She pulls the glasses off her face and Chloe bits her lip. She wants to call out to Aubrey to keep them on but she knows how uncomfortable it can get when she wants to lay down so she stays silent and smiles.

Aubrey returns her affection and beckons Chloe closer with her fingers. “Come here.”

Chloe pouts her lips adorably and walks closer to the side of her bed before getting in, immediately sinking into Aubrey’s open arms. Her head fits perfectly under Aubrey’s chin, resting against her shoulder and dropping an arm around her waist. Their legs intertwine and Aubrey presses her lips to Chloe’s forehead for a lingering kiss, arms pulling Chloe closer by her shoulders.

A comfortable silence falls over them and both of them relishes in it. Since having Millie, the married couple barely got time just for themselves so whenever that happened, they always tried to make the most of it.

“Thanks for watching Millie today and letting me work.” Chloe whispers, kissing the soft skin underneath her lips. “Rachel called yesterday and said I have to finish my first draft so I panicked.”

Aubrey hums and Chloe hears the amusement in her tone. “The one that is about me?”

“All of them are about you.” Chloe rolls her eyes playfully. “And that little rascal sleeping down the hall.”

Now reminded about the events earlier, her wife breathes out a sigh and shakes her head. “I can’t believe she kicked somebody. I thought we taught her better than that.”

“We did, Bree. She just made a mistake.” Chloe defense lowly, her hand moves to draw aimless figures on Aubrey’s stomach. “We explained to her why what she did was wrong and I’m going to make sure she apologizes to that boy tomorrow.”

Aubrey paused before a laugh escaped her, shaking Chloe with her.

“Parenting is hard.”

“God yes.” Chloe laughs along with her before burring her nose into Aubrey’s neck. “But she’s worth every minute, huh?”

“Every second.”


End file.
